


Wedding

by Keysmasher



Series: Good Girl [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Wedding, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to know this was coming after 'Proposal'. Maria calls Laura and things go about as well as expected before the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura

It took Cas a week or so to recover from his Fall, and another two to stop reflexively reaching for his Grace. They taught him the mundane things in life - how to brush his teeth (he squeezed the entire tube in his mouth on the first attempt, and they fell over laughing), how to shower (it took them several tries to teach him that, but none of them complained), how to cook (they realized he needed it after he tried to make popcorn and it caught on fire), how to clean (the vacuum cleaner confused the hell out of him, for some reason none of them could fathom), how to drive (they used Sam's car for that one, since it was the only automatic).

When they had all that down, they started working on the wedding. Maria would have been happy with a courthouse and a nice dinner, but Cas was still on friendly terms with some of his old family, so he wanted to go all-out for them. Sam and Dean were happy as long as the others were happy, though they were a little worried about the stress being put on Maria's and Cas's shoulders. Cas was watching wedding shows on TLC and taking notes; Maria was trying to figure out the budgeting and compromise so it didn't turn into a multi-hour event, since she wouldn't be able to stand that long. Sam and Dean made suggestions, but for the most part, they made it clear they truly didn't care about the trappings of the ceremony as much as they cared about its meaning.

A full month after Cas Fell, Maria decided to try to reconnect with her sister Laura. She missed her, especially with a wedding coming up; she'd been maid of honor in Laura's wedding, and she wanted Laura to be hers.

"Hey," Laura said cautiously when she picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey, what's up with you?" she answered.

"Not much. Richard got a promotion."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. We're still trying for kids. What's new in your life?"

She propped her head in her hand, hoping Laura would understand. "I'm engaged."

Laura sucked in a breath. "To who?"

"Cas. And Dean and Sam, really, but Cas is going to be the one I legally marry, so-"

"Seriously? They're okay with that?"

"They worked out who was going to be legal before they even asked me," she said defensively. "Trust me, they're cool."

"Well, congratulations, I guess. What's the date?"

"We haven't set it yet. I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor."

There was a long silence. _Please, please please please,_ she begged silently.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?" Laura asked at last.

"No. They'd - they disowned me, Laura, told me I couldn't come back until I broke it off with them."

"Then I don't think it would be a good idea," she said heavily.

Her chest ripped apart and she forced back tears. "Will you at least come?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea either."

"Fine."

"Maria, are you sure you want to do this? Choosing them?"

She choked on a laugh. "They're not the ones making me choose, are they? And you're doing the same thing, choosing our parents over your twin."

"At least they're family. Choosing your boyfriends over us is extreme, even for you."

"It's not about that," she half-screamed into the phone. Laura had always been the one to make her angriest, the only one who could get her from calm to raging in half a second. "It's not about love versus family. It's about people who make me happy over people who make me miserable and try to force me to stop _being_ happy."

"We were there for you, Maria," Laura snarled back. "We were there for you through it all. We were at the hospital, and therapy, and I was the one who fucking _found you._ "

"So why don't you want me to be happy?" 

Laura went on like she hadn't heard. "What have they done? Have they seen you that low, Maria? When they do, are they going to stick around?"

Tears poured down her face. "I haven't been that low since I was fifteen," she whispered. "You _know_ that."

"What if they want kids, huh? What are you going to do?" Laura pushed. "What are you going to say?"

"I'll tell them the fucking truth," she snapped. "I haven't lied about it, we just haven't discussed it. They've seen the scars, they know what I did."

"And they love you anyway?" Laura laughed derisively. "They must be total morons."

"Goodbye, Laura," Maria managed, hitting the end button. She stared down at the phone, breathing hard, tears dripping down to fill her glasses. "God fucking _DAMN IT!_ " she screamed, lunging around and punching the wall. "Fuck!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey," someone said, spinning her around; she hadn't realized anyone was home. "What did the wall do to you?"

She choked on a sob and leaned forward, gripping him tight. "Let's sit down," he suggested, leading them to the couch and pulling her into his lap to cradle her. "What happened, baby?"

The endearment told her it was Dean. "Laura," she choked out.

"Didn't go well?"

She shook her head. "Fuck," she sobbed. "Just - fuck it all. Why can't they just-" She cut herself off, biting her lip, terrified of being so selfish.

"Understand?" Dean suggested gently. She nodded. "They'll come around."

"Not after this. Not after - after everything. And after what Laura said, I can't - I wouldn't want her around anyway."

Dean's arms tightened carefully. "That bad?"

She nodded into his chest, plastic scraping uncomfortably. "Fuck," she snarled, irrationally angry. She pulled her glasses from her face and would have thrown them if Dean hadn't grabbed them and put them down gently.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't need her anyway, right?" She forced a smile. "Sam would look pretty in a skirt."

Dean chuckled, but his eyes gave away his worry. "Good luck convincing him, babe."

"It's not even worth the effort," she said, leaning forward again and closing her eyes, letting her tears wet his shirt.

"You've never cried in front of me before," Dean said ten minutes later. "You usually lock yourself in the bathroom."

"We’re getting married, if I can't be vulnerable once in a while we're screwed," she said, sniffling. "I need a tissue."

"Technically, it's Cas you're marrying," Dean reminded her.

"Technically, I don't give a shit." She looked up at him. "Do you care?"

"What? No! Of course I don't. I don't care which of us you marry. We're all going to be together for the rest of our lives anyway. What's marriage, a piece of paper?"

"You mean that, don't you," she mumbled.

"If I had a problem with you marrying Cas instead of me, I would have said something sooner," Dean said, kissing the top of her head. "Let's find you some tissues."

She tried to participate in the conversation that night, failing miserably all the while. She only picked at her food and escaped when Dean and Sam assured her they'd clean up.

She broke down again in the shower. She'd half-expected Laura's reaction, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. _Stupid_ , she told herself. _You knew she was going to do this, why did you bother hoping?_

She turned the shower on as hot as it would go and let the water burn.


	2. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress shopping

She stared at herself in the mirror, considering the dress she was wearing. Sam and Dean had called an old friend of theirs named Charlie, who had joined them on their trip to the bridal salon. Dean had assured her that Charlie's opinions would be good, and so she just had to trust him; the magazines she'd shown up at their house with had assuaged some of her doubts.

She really fucking hated shopping.

The first dress was one Charlie had circled before they came, a mermaid with a halter top she was spilling out of, and she wasn't a fan. Still, she felt she owed it to Dean and Charlie to at least show them.

They both winced when she came out. "That's not very flattering," Dean said diplomatically.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, I was afraid you were going to like it."

"I think you need something with more of a top to it," Charlie said, staring at her chest.

"Yeah," she agreed weakly. "Just a bit."

"Let's try another one on," the assistant said.

The second was a princess skirt and a sweetheart neckline, with a matching jacket to cover the scar on her back. It wasn't as bad as the first, but it was a little plain for her taste, and when she came out of the fitting room both Charlie and Dean smiled but weren't particularly impressed.

The third, fourth, and fifth gowns were much the same, good but not great, and she did her best to keep from getting discouraged. If she was having a big wedding, she wanted to look good, not just mediocre.

"So when are you getting married?" the woman helping her in and out of dresses asked.

"Two months," she said. "It's the only time I have off."

"Where do you work?" she asked.

"Uh, the museum down on Drayton Street."

"No kidding! My kids love that place. What do you do?"

"I run it," she said, smiling and stepping into the next dress.

"Really! That's fantastic. You do a good job."

"Thanks." She felt the zipper being done up behind her, stopping halfway up the back because the dress wasn't made for anyone larger than a D-cup, and turned when the woman tapped her shoulder.

The dress was ivory, rather than pure white, and it had long sleeves and a rounded Queen Ann neckline. The long skirt, embroidered in loops and swirls, had a flare to it that reminded her of the circle skirts she'd made as a teenager and still occasionally wore. The middle had shape to it, which meant her waist could be seen rather than hidden. The only complaint she had was that her bra straps were sticking out, but she could probably find a strapless somewhere before the day arrived.

"You like it?"

"I like it." She smiled at the assistant.

"Then let's go see what your friends think."

She bit her tongue to keep from correcting the woman - she and Dean were far more than just friends! - and followed her out. 

Charlie let out a wolf whistle and she blushed. "Didn't know you had that much shape to you," she teased.

Dean's eyes travelled up and down her body. "That looks good on you," he said. "No train?"

She shuddered. "I'm bowing to a traditional wedding instead of a courthouse, but I'll be damned if I have a three-foot-long piece of fabric trying to trip me every time I turn."

"You're not the one who suggested a traditional wedding?" the assistant asked, looking surprised.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'd be good with a courthouse and good dinner, but my fiance wants to go all out."

"Huh. Usually it's the other way around."

"I know," she said.

"Anyway, it seems you have their approval." Charlie and Dean both gave them thumbs up. "Is this the one you want?"

She looked at herself again consideringly, trying to shove down the voice telling her she shouldn't spend so much money. "Yeah. This is the one I want."

It was relatively cheap, as wedding dresses went, and it was even cheaper because of a sale they were having. The assistant gave her an employee discount as well, because her kids liked the museum so much, but it still cost her quite a bit.

When they left, the dress left behind for alterations, Dean shook his head. "Four hundred for a dress," he said in disbelief.

She chuckled. "You should've seen the sticker price. And this is rock-bottom pricing for a new wedding dress. These are _expensive_ little fuckers."

"I can see that," Dean retorted, checking his watch. "Feel like going out to lunch? Charlie, how long you staying?"

"I don't know. I have three days off, so I thought I might get a room, hang with you guys, if that's cool."

"You can stay at the house, if you want," Maria offered. "The hotels around here are either triple the price they are elsewhere or they have meth deals going down in the parking lot."

"Thanks," Charlie said, looking pleased. "I think I'll take you up on that."

"Not a problem," she said.

"So - if you lived alone there - why did you have a second bedroom?" Charlie asked. "I mean, did you have people visiting regularly?"

"My sister used to come down fairly often," she said.

"Ooh, what's she like? Can I meet her?"

She swallowed and slid into the driver's seat of the car, buckling her seatbelt and waiting for Dean and Charlie to do the same. "She's, uh, we're not that close anymore, so no."

"That sucks. What happened?"

She started the car. "I got engaged, she brought up some things we explicitly agreed she'd never use against me, and it all just fell apart from there."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "Is she older or younger?"

"We're twins." She blinked quickly. "What about you, any siblings?"

"Xbox and Atari," Charlie joked. "You know Sam and Dean's, I guess. Does Cas have any?"

"A shit-ton," Dean groaned. "A few of them are coming. Angels, all of them."

Maria winced. "Eloping's looking better and better."

"You're just meeting the in-laws," Dean said innocently.

She snorted. "Yeah, okay. If I was on speaking terms with my family, would you want to meet them for the first time at our wedding? _Especially_ if they had the power to kill you with a thought?"

"Okay, I see your point," Dean said. "But they're not gonna kill you. It's only Cas's friends that are coming."

She nodded. "Okay, then. Back to business. Where to?"

"Do you have decorations planned out yet?" Charlie asked.

Maria shook her head. "Cas keeps watching wedding shows and suggesting things. I've been trying to rein him in a bit, but he's so excited. It's adorable."

Dean laughed. "Yep, you're head over heels."

She grinned. "Course, these two don't know the wedding march from the funeral march."

"Can't imagine they would," Charlie joked. "How about we go back to your place and figure out the decorations? We can do some more running this afternoon."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said when she looked at him.

"So where's it going to be?" Charlie asked. "In a church, I assume?"

"Yeah, over on Royal Avenue," Maria answered. "Gorgeous architecture."

"So other than Cas's family, who's coming?" Charlie asked.

"Aren't you?" Dean asked.

Charlie waved that off. "Duh. I meant, who else?"

"Some of my coworkers might be," Maria said. "A lot of them are going back to their families for Christmas, though."

"So who are your bridesmaids?" Charlie asked. "If your family isn't coming and you don't know about your coworkers?"

"I don't have bridesmaids," she said. "I tried to convince Sam, but he's not into wearing skirts, so that was a bust."

Charlie nodded. "Dean? You have anyone coming?"

"I was thinking of calling Garth and Krissy," Dean said. "They're about it, really."

"Garth?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, he's a weird little dude. He grows on you."

"Like a fungus?" she joked.

Dean laughed. "More like climbing ivy."


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding...and the wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As may be (read:definitely is) obvious, I've never actually been to a wedding and therefore have only the vaguest idea of how they work.

After months of planning, the day arrived. They'd recruited some of the churchgoers to decorate the sanctuary - one of them had gotten huffy over the use of fake flowers, but when Maria told her she would _die_ if they filled the room with all that pollen, she settled down to the occasional grumble. Cas, Dean, and Sam had al been fitted for their suits; Dean and Sam wouldn't let her see Cas's tux, which made her a little suspicious, but she just gave up. She was wearing white, it wasn't like he could find a color that would clash.

She'd gone to the bridal salon the day before for her final fitting, and now the dress hung in the closet, protected by a dark grey garment bag. Cas was somewhere in the house with Sam, Dean, and Garth, who had gotten in that morning and greeted them all with hugs, even Maria. Charlie, who had promised to do her hair, was sitting on the bed.

She took a deep breath and unzipped the garment bag, realizing that this was it, she was about to legally dedicate her life to a fallen angel and unofficially dedicate it to two legally-dead hunters.

She wanted her mom and sister.

But that wasn't going to happen, so she took another deep breath and laid the bag on the bed so she could undress.

"Zip me up?" she asked when she had it on, turning around and lifting her hair.

"You got it," Charlie said cheerfully, bouncing forward. "Now sit. Let me do something with your hair."

That 'something' turned out to be forty-five minutes of brushing, curling, twisting, tying, spraying, and pinning. When Charlie was finally done, she looked in the mirror and let out a low whistle. "You're a fucking genius," she breathed. The top layer of her hair was coiled into a braided bun at the top of her head; the rest of it hung loose and wavy down her back. 

"Your hair is ridiculously thick."

"So I've been told," she said. "My mom used to hate it."

Charlie nodded sympathetically. "Wish she was here?"

"Wishing I had a mom that would _want_ to be here," she said gloomily. "Anyway. On to make-up."

"Right!" Charlie rolled with the subject change, for which Maria was grateful. "Where's your bag?"

She let Charlie do her make-up, too, since her own knowledge was limited to the basics of eyeliner and mascara. When Charlie told her she could open her eyes, Maria had a moment of disorientation when she looked in the mirror.

"There's no way that's me," she breathed.

The woman staring back at her was _gorgeous_. High cheekbones and red lips set off bright blue eyes that looked almost too large for her face.

"It is," Charlie said. "You're beautiful."

She blinked back tears. "Thanks."

Charlie checked her watch. "Shit. We gotta get going. I'll grab your veil - where's your jewelry?"

Maria slid her everyday watch on her wrist and opened her box to find the necklace she was planning on wearing, a vertical silver bar with a citrine, a sapphire, and an emerald. Dean and Sam had given it to her a week after Cas gave her the ring. Her earrings were silver teardrops.

"Come on," Charlie urged. "We don't want to be late."

"No we don't," she agreed, grabbing her flats.

Charlie drove, and Maria tried not to think about how it should Laura in the driver's seat, Laura helping her out of the car behind the church, Laura hugging her and kissing her cheek and handing her the bouquet and leaving her in the antechamber while guests found their seats.

"Hey, I'm Krissy," a dark-haired girl said. She was dressed in long black gauchos and a purple shirt. "I'm the ring-bearer."

"Good to meet you," she said, smiling. "I'm Maria."

"I guessed from the dress," Krissy said. "Why are you wearing that? What if you have to fight?"

She shrugged and made a face. "I've been told that most of the guests are far more likely to be able to kick ass than any of us up on the altar, so I shouldn't worry about it. And I'm not a hunter, I'd be more likely to get someone killed if I tried to help."

Strains of piano music filtered through the door and a woman poked her head in. "Ring bearer," she hissed. Krissy disappeared, and Maria took a deep breath. She could do this.

The wait seemed to take forever before the woman poked her head back in and beckoned. She took a deep breath, feeling her ribs strain, and followed her out.

The moment her eyes landed on Cas she knew why they hadn't let her see him beforehand: he was dressed in an aubergine tuxedo with a white kerchief. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and focused on making it to the altar without tripping or breaking down; she should have her father on her arm.

She made it without incident and held Cas's hand as the priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

They'd requested a short ceremony, so the priest only talked for about half an hour before he reached the vows. "Do you, Castiel Novak, take Maria Brasen as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, til death do you part?"

"I do," Cas said, looking down at her.

"And do you, Maria Brasen, take Castiel Novak as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, til death do you part?"

"I do," she breathed.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your spouse."

Cas ducked down to press his lips against hers chastely as the humans in the audience started clapping and wolf-whistling.

The reception lasted for two hours. They'd debated a honeymoon, but neither had a particular yen for travel, so instead they went straight back to the house, Sam and Dean following.

Maria and Cas were kissing before they even got in the door. "You have no idea how hot you look," Cas whispered to her.

"Neither do you," she whispered back, biting his bottom lip.

He growled happily and swung her around into the wall. One of the things she liked most about the newly-human Cas was how he'd lost some of his iron self-control.

"Let's get you out of the dress before it gets ruined," Sam suggested, coming up behind Cas.

"Getting you out's half the fun," Dean added.

They broke apart, panting a little, pupils blown wide with lust. Cas grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bedroom, where she pulled off the dress. She'd barely put it back in the closet before Cas threw her onto the bed.

She squeaked when she hit, and then there were hands undoing her bra clasp and pulling down her panties and pulling off her glasses, and she submitted to their ministrations.

"Think the first one to have you should be your new husband," Dean whispered in her ear. "Sammy and I'll occupy ourselves over here."

He moved away from her, pulling Sam with him. They threw their clothes away uncaringly and Cas, now naked, climbed into bed and spread himself on top of her, lacing their fingers together out to their sides and capturing her lips with his. He entered her with a slow, easy roll of his hips and kept a teasing pace. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let him have her.

She heard the sound of slapping skin and rolled her head to her right to see Dean on his knees with his hands stretched above him on the bed, Sam pounding into him fast and hard. She rolled her hips against Cas, encouraging him to move faster.

He didn't.

"Cas," she whined, "come on, man, please."

"Making you beg for it is my favorite part," he murmured, drawing almost all the way out and then slamming deep. The suddenness of it made her arch.

A growl caught her attention and she looked back over to see Sam pushed deep into Dean, keeping his dick in his older brother's ass and presumably filling him with cum. Sam flipped him over and sucked him down fast, making gagging noises even though they all knew he'd lost the reflex years before.

Cas sped up, growling and pushing her hands down into the bed as he got closer to climax. She humped against him, encouraging; she wasn't going to get off from this, she was in the wrong position for her back to relax enough to let her come, but there was no reason he couldn't. He pushed all the way into her and stilled, shaking as he filled her cunt, before falling off to the side with a gasp.

"Done there, Cas?" Dean said with a wicked smile, suddenly _right there._ He flipped her onto her front and pulled her onto her knees, mimicking the position he'd been in minutes before, and thrust into her dripping cunt. "Such a fucking whore," he groaned, setting a fast pace. "Already got one load in you, how many more can you hold, do you think?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when Sam twisted a hand in her hair and yanked, bringing her head up and forward so she could suck his dick. "Bet she could take a lot more than one," Sam said, thrusting forward. He bumped the back of her throat and slid down. "Yeah, a lot more than one."

She whimpered around his dick and reached forward, only to get large hands wrapping around her wrists and pulling them behind her back. "None of that," Dean said chastisingly. "You take what we give you, cockwhore."

"Dirty little slut, got a dick in both ends, don't you?" Sam crooned, smoothing her hair and pounding down her throat. "One in your cunt and one in your mouth, slut, bet you want more, bet you want your husband in that tight little ass of yours. How's it feel? You're married and neither of the cocks in you is your husband's." He pulled out long enough for her to answer.

"It's all of us," she croaked. "You're my husband too."

"Good answer, whore," Dean said, twisting a wet finger into her asshole as Sam shoved himself back into her mouth.

She relaxed between them and let them use her however they wanted. When Cas joined in, fucking into Dean's ass and adding his cum to Sam's, she didn't complain - she just enjoyed the feeling of Dean fucking into her harder and harder, Cas's hips adding their own force.

Then Dean fucked Sam's ass while Sam was still her mouth and Cas was in her cunt, and Cas fucked her ass while Dean fucked her mouth, and then Cas fucked Dean who fucked Sam who fucked Maria's cunt,  
and then she rode Cas with Dean in her mouth, and then Sam fucked her tits with Dean in her ass and Cas in her mouth.

Cas was the first one down, falling asleep while watching Sam and Dean fuck her cunt and ass. Dean was next, passing out almost as soon as he'd come, and then Sam fell asleep when he added another load to her cunt and softened inside her.

She fell asleep with Sam's dick still inside her.


End file.
